The Accident
"The Accident" is the seventh episode of eleventh season and the one hundred fifty-seventh of the Murdoch Mysteries series. It airs on November 13, 2017. Summary Murdoch investigates a car accident and uncovers sinister motives and a life or death case that must be solved. A morning traffic accident involving multiple vehicles and victims must be solved posthaste (in real time). City Record's Mr. Dilton Dilbert suffers life-threatening injuries when a motorcar collides with a streetcar. Detective Murdoch's investigation reveals sinister motives and a case that must be solved before Dilbert dies. Character Revelations * When his friend Tom Brackenreid says "some people are daft as muck", Mr. Dilbert tells him that his father used to say the same - being from Yorkshire. * Before becoming manager of City Records, it was Dilton's job to file death certificates, putting them all in their correct places. He confesses the he didn't think about their lives. Continuity * This episode reveals a visual evidence of the expanding growth of Toronto the Good. * When a metal cutter is needed, George sends a lad to Bloom and Crabtree's to find Sam Bloom to provide one. Historical References * Mention of the largest distiller in Canada, Gooderham & Worts, and its building being a flatiron building. * There were no automobile driving regulations at the time, so one could drive at any age, and no protocol for handling traffic accidents. Trivia * Recurring cast member David Hewlett, who plays Dilton Dilbert, calls this one the 'hood ornament episode'. * Angela Vint returns as Mildred Ash; she was first seen in [[Victor, Victorian|''Victor, Victorian]]' 'as Miriam Winters. * Showrunner Peter Mitchell has been teasing that this episode will have MM fandom crying. * This episode combines two unique elements: Like a 'bottle episode', it is confined to one location and the action is in real time. The short time line is not ''Murdoch Mysteries normal plot line. * MM Writer Mary Pedersen was inspired by Alfred Hitchcock's Rope and the TV episode Subway from Homicide: Life on the Street. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Charles Vandervaart as John Brackenreid David Hewlett as Dilton Dilbert Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Guest Cast Ian Lake as Mr. Flannery Angela Vint as Mildred Ash Elisa Bauman as Abigail Liston Tony Nappo as Mr. Hubert Roger Dunn as Mt. Todd Kirsten Johnson as Miss Quigg Thamela Mpumlwana as Artie Emily Nixon as Mrs. Sommer Nicholas Fry as Urchin Non-credited Cast Gallery 1107 The Accident 1.png|Morning traffic noises... 1107 The Accident 3.png|Crash and screams... 1107 The Accident 4.png|Dilbert is a victim... 1107 The Accident 5.png|Chaos to clear... 1107 The Accident 6.png|Lives to save and a mystery to solve... 1107 The Accident 7.png|Looking for a woman... 1107 The Accident 9.png|With a pram... 1107 The Accident 11.png|Wearing an orange coat... 1107 The Accident 12.png|A good time for a morning drink! Category:Season Eleven